


魔术教学

by swifties007



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Top！fujimaru ritsuka, bottom！kirschtaria wodime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: *学步车 像朋友一样打了一炮*友达以上，恋人未满设定*if队长存活上船线
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kirschtaria Wodime
Kudos: 6





	魔术教学

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路

“所长答应把自己的房间给我住一天，”藤丸立香推开了房门，“这里的热水从来不断，还可以泡澡和汗蒸。”

基尔什塔利亚打量了一下房间四下的陈设，可以看出刻意模仿原迦勒底的痕迹，白色系的家具，冷色系的打光，所长的办公桌上放着福尔摩斯写的几篇报告，还有零散在桌角的几张迦勒底员工合影。

“这样真的好吗？在新所长的房间，和他手下的御主，在他的大床上？”基尔什塔利亚坐在床边，望向拿着换洗衣物往浴室走去的藤丸立香，藤丸立香没有理会他，于是基尔什塔利亚松开了领结，将胸前的吊坠放在新所长的桌上，提着浴袍，深吸了一口气，打开了浴室的门。

藤丸立香脱衬衣脱到一半，露出了平坦的小腹，剩下的衬衣还卷成一团荡在上半身，这真是个尴尬的瞬间，藤丸立香想着。基尔什塔利亚面不改色地站在旁边，他给藤丸立香做了个“你先请”的手势。

“你就不能换个地方……站着吗？”藤丸立香现在浑身光溜溜的，而基尔什塔利亚看着想要洗澡，但他穿得严严实实的，一幅想看着藤丸立香洗完澡的样子，脸上浮现着若隐若现地微笑。

“真是，”藤丸准备拉上浴帘，基尔什塔利亚却顺势走进淋浴间里面，他们越贴越近，直到藤丸立香被背后几撮软软的金色长发的触感痒得浑身一机灵，他听到基尔什塔利亚，天体科的首席，不世出的天才，在他的耳边轻轻地耳语：“我跟玛修说教你魔术。”

“魔术教学？”藤丸立香往后退了几步，“跟之前一样？你好歹换个借口吧。”

“这次我是真打算教你一些。”话音刚落，基尔什塔利亚的双手从肩膀滑落到藤丸立香的后背，身体前倾，做了个索吻的姿势，藤丸立香懂得了这个暗示，两唇相碰，是个非常克制的亲吻。

但接下来，两人都不再掩饰自己的情感和欲望，他们贴着淋浴间的浴帘落力地亲吻，然后基尔什塔利亚引导着慢慢向淋浴间旁的浴缸靠近。

“别动，我来放水。”基尔什塔利亚自觉地躺进浴缸，他把皮鞋蹬开，准备放水，藤丸立香及时制止了他，“为了避免我像上次一样烫伤。”

藤丸立香慢慢解开基尔什塔利亚披风的暗扣，将它叠好放在橱柜里，外套也被挂在衣架上，和一旁随便塞在洗衣篮的御主礼装形成了对比。剩下的是衬衫，这稍微花了点时间，藤丸刚想埋怨时钟塔的大少爷怎么连脱衣服都懒得自己动手，就被一个浅浅的吻堵住了。

现在基尔什塔利亚下身光裸，水流差不多浸润了他的身体，金黄的长发浮在水面，白衬衫被水润湿间接露点，藤丸沿着基尔什塔利亚修长的脖颈一路向下亲吻，基尔什塔利亚皮肤白皙，但很多地方都留下了伤疤，看上去就很有故事。

“这是15岁的时候被起源弹的弹片划过的伤痕。”基尔什塔利亚握着藤丸立香的手拂过腰侧的细长伤疤，然后又将它带去右胸前的一个圆形疤痕，“这是一个弹孔。”

“该庆幸他没对我的脸下手。”基尔什塔利亚自嘲，藤丸立香还想发表什么感想，就被打断，“我们还是直奔主题吧。”

终于来到了这一步。充分进行润滑扩张之后，藤丸立香俯下身子，立即感觉到他的小兄弟被甬道热情地温暖着，基尔什塔利亚抱着他，起初还绷着扑克脸一言不发，随着几次动作，基尔什塔利亚的眼神开始迷离，脸颊被热水的水汽蒸得开始潮红，藤丸立香便专注于对这个点的开发，一边用指尖拨弄着腰间伤疤的部位，基尔什塔利亚便配合地将腿张得更开，扭动腰肢使藤丸能探索到更深的地方，这让基尔什塔利亚开始急速的喘息，这喘息又随后变成了浅浅的呻吟，藤丸立香对无声活塞运动到陷于情欲的享受的转变很满意，于是给了金发的时钟塔优等生一个深吻。

高潮过后，疲惫便爬上了两人的双眼，最终他们迅速地洗完澡，在基尔什塔利亚陷入昏睡之前，藤丸奋力将他摇醒，用吹风机将他湿透的头发吹干。

“你说好要教我一些魔术。”在基尔什塔利亚梳头的时候藤丸立香已经躺下，他用脚挠了挠基尔什塔利亚的背，“是什么。”

基尔什塔利亚看了眼水漫金山的浴室，沉思了半晌：“让我来教你复原现场的魔术吧……”他嘴中念念有词，只见浴室的积水一瞬间就流向排水口消失不见。

“就这？”藤丸立香心里一万个问号，但他已经没精力和基尔什塔利亚争辩什么，就进入了梦乡。

几天后

在藤丸立香和胖所长重新回到原来的房间之后，因为感到良心不安，最终两个人像所长坦白了这件事。

“你们一定要……”所长看了眼立香，又看了眼正襟危坐的基尔什塔利亚，“在这里搞吗？在我的浴室，我的浴缸，我的床？”

“我们只是像朋友一样打了一炮而已，”藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚交换了眼神，“对吧？”

“对，像朋友一样。我还教他复原现场的魔术。”基尔什塔利亚拍了拍藤丸立香的肩膀，“就是这样，深感抱歉。”


End file.
